supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine
How War Machine joined the Tourney A warrior outfitted in hi-tech armor, War Machine defeats his opponents with a powerful array of futuristic weapons. Tony Stark, the creator and wearer of the Iron Man armor, became overwhelmed with his numerous duties and needed someone to help him. He turned to his good friend James Rhodes, whom he met in Vietnam and who was now his personal pilot. Rhodes began filling in for Tony as Iron Man, and when Stark became an alcoholic Rhodes wore the armor full time. After several years, Stark finally overcame his problems and decided to once again don the Iron Man armor. Rhodes was given his own set of advanced armor, and adopted the identity of War Machine. Rhodes initially felt animosity over losing the Iron Man armor to Stark, but the two eventually patched things up and remain friends to this day. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock War Machine: *Play 92 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Iron Man, finish Classic Mode on Normal difficulty or higher. In Tourney 2, players can avoid fighting him by wishing for him from Porunga. For both of these options shown above, the player must brawl War Machine on the Avenger Laboratory stage. Upon defeating him (or after making the wish from Porunga), the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use War Machine, one of Iron Man's best friends.". You will then see him to the left of Gen, to the right of Huitzil, above Jill, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation War Machine shoots his shoulder cannon while the camera zooms, then says "There's no escape!". Special Attacks Shoulder Cannon (Neutral) War Machine shoots missiles from his shoulder cannon. Repulsor Blade (Side) War Machine makes a sword made of repulsor energy in his hand and does 4 slashes with it. Flight (Up) War Machine flies for a few seconds. Low Shoulder Cannon (Down) War Machine shoots missiles from his shoulder cannon, but in a crouching position. War Destroyer (Hyper Smash) War Machine activates his rocket launchers shouting "Geronimo!" then his launchers appear from all parts of his armor then shoots multiple rockets up into the air. The rockets then come down like the PK Starstorm damaging opponents badly. Missile Proton Cannon (Final Smash) War Machine announces 'Here's my Sunday best!" while summoning a gigantic shoulder-mounted cannon and shoots out multiple rockets as he shouts "PROTON CANNON!". Victory Animations #War Machine his fist shining in the air saying "Piece of cake!". #*War Machine his fist shining in the air saying "Sorry about it, Tony.". (Iron Man victories only) #War Machine does his Repulsor Blade attack then says "You've been sent to the junkyard.". #War Machine gets his jetpack ready saying "Now you know who you're messing with." then flies away. On-Screen Appearance War Machine flies down on his jetpack and prepares for battle saying "Let's shoot.". Trivia *War Machine shares his English voice actor with Cyborg and Doomsday. *War Machine shares his Japanese voice actor with Tadakatsu, James T. Kirk, TwoFace, Seth, Snake, Spawn, and Private Trip. *Mamiya is War Machine's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. *War Machine once shared some moves with Iron Man in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, but now has some of his own moves. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters